


Intoxication

by Kiarata



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Kabu, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinks, M/M, Noisy Kabu, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarata/pseuds/Kiarata
Summary: When the hour hand hit 10, Nanu realized that there are probably something wrong. He is not the type of person to worry, he knows his friends are more than capable to handle themselves, but there is one thing he knows for a fact. Kabu is never late.aka. Kabu got drugged and becomes really horny with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Kabu, Kuchinashi | Nanu/Kabu/Sakaki | Giovanni, Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni, Sakaki | Giovanni/Kabu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a fic for this franchise haha,,, and of course its just self indulgent sex--- I actually ship Kabu with Nanu a lot, and somehow Giovanni got involved as I talk with my friend oops--- I also wrote this in Disney Land waiting for rides and proof read it at 12 AM so be warned for some typos lol. Anyways uhhh enjoy-

When the hour hand hit 10, Nanu realized that there are probably something wrong. He is not the type of person to worry, he knows his  _ friends _ are more than capable to handle themselves, but there is one thing he knows for a fact. Kabu is  _ never _ late. So when the man who told him to meet at 10 PM doesn't show up at 10 PM, he figured something has to have happened. Nanu just hopes its not something he has to deal with. 

At half past 10 Nanu is deciding whether he should call Giovanni and tell the man to start a search party for Kabu or not. Sounds outside the door took the man's attention causing him to stand up from the couch he had been sitting on for hours. Looking through the cat eye he sees the familiar 3 stripes of white hair on the man's gray hair. From what Nanu can see it doesn't seem like the gym leader had any injuries. That's good. The ex cop moves to open the door for his partner, distantly he thought as to why Kabu doesn't just use the keys he has to open the door.

"Kab—" Before Nanu could finish the first word, he could feel the familiar taste of the warm lips from the other man. Nanu's eyes widen at how fierce and desperate the kiss is. He opens his mouth slightly for Kabu to gain access into it as he slowly wrap one of his arm around the shorter man's waist, another hand stretching out to close the door behind Kabu. With the door closed Nanu focuses more on the other man's warm mouth, attacking it with as much passion as Kabu, tasting the slight bitter taste of alcohol and cigarettes. The gym leader moans into his mouth as Nanu's tongue found his, his knees starting to buckle under him. The taller man's grip kept Kabu upright as he continues to kiss the man for a little longer before pulling back to catch his breath. "Well, this is not what I expected." He says, chuckling as he pushes Kabu's chin up to meet with the man's face. Kabu's dark irises look up at him for his hooded eyes, his eyes full blown with lust and want. His face is flushed red sweat trickling down the man's cheek. His mouth opens slightly, trail of saliva flow down his mouth as he pants heavily, his hand griping tightly on Nanu's shirt.

"Nanu, Nanu, Nanu… Please please…" Kabu mumbles incoherently pushing his face into Nanu's chest, his body wracking. Something's wrong. Nanu quickly wipe the sweat off Kabu's cheeks with his thumb, his tone of voice softening trying to get some answers from a very clearly distressed man.

"Hey, Kabu… What happened." The gym leader just shakes his head as he continues to rub himself against Nanu, groaning whenever his crotch touches the man's leg. 

"I want to…, I can't. Nanu I need  _ it _ . Please…" Kabu continues to rambles on, not helping Nanu in figuring out the situation. 

"Hey, Hey, tell me what happened first." Nanu says gently as he tries to push the shorter man away from him. Kabu whines continuing to push closer to Nanu when he doesn't get what he wants.

"Drugs. Party… Got drugged… Ah!" Kabu's barely coherent explanation got cut short when he felt the other man's hand on his crotch. Pleasure spikes through his body, nearly turning his brain into mush. He pushes back against the palm, craving for more friction. Tears start gathering themselves on his eyes, he wants to cum so bad.

"Okay, its okay. You're fine. Let's take care of this first okay?" Nanu says softly as he palms the man's hard crotch. Kabu whimpers at the touch, pushing his face into Nanu's neck unable to stop his legs from buckling. 

"Nnngg!! Nanu.. Ahhh…" The shorter man moans loudly as he frots against the man's warm palm. "S-So close… I'm…!" Kabu feels sparks runs through his body as his vision went white from pleasure, his legs gave out and he would have been hitting the floor if not for Nanu's arms around his waist. 

The taller man feels the warm liquid seeping out of the gym leader's short pants as he gently lower Kabu onto the ground. Kabu trembles from the aftershock as he slowly come down from his high. Nanu rubs the man's back slowly as the shorter man tries to bite back his moans, whenever his still hard sensitive cock rubs up with anything. Knowing that it won't go away that easily Nanu look over at the couch. 

"Let's move" Kabu nods fervently at the statement.

* * *

Nanu would be lying if he said that he is not affected by Kabu's reactions at all. Quite the opposite actually, the open and less reserved expressions from Kabu turned him on quite a lot. He stares at Kabu's face as the man moans and whimpers with each stroke on his cock.

They had gotten rid of the clothes as soon as they got to the couch. Nanu makes a quick pace of unbuckling Kabu's pants with the man sighing out in relief with his weeping cock free from its restraint. Kabu have given up on controlling his reactions, unabashedly moaning and begging for more from Nanu. He unconsciously licks his mouth as he looks at Nanu's bulging crotch. The taller man smirks as he sees what Kabu have been staring at. He moves closer to the other man's ear, nibbling it before he whispers.

"Do you want to suck it?" The gym leader lets out a throaty moan as he nods eagerly at the idea of having something stuffed into his mouth. Nanu moves Kabu down from his lap as he lays on his back before pulling his pants down to expose his own hardening cock. Kabu's flushed face becomes even redder as he licks his lips before taking the man's member into his mouth. The gym leader relax his throat as he continues to take Nanu deeper and deeper down his throat, trying his best not to gag. Muffled moans escape from his stuffed mouth, his eyes waters as he feels his throat being filled by the other man's thick cock. Nanu sighs out as he feel the warm tight mouth around his cock. He pets Kabu's hair before grabbing it hard enough for Kabu to groan in pleasure. "Good boy, such a good boy. Take it, take all of me Kabu." Kabu lets out a needy whimper as he pushes his mouth down until he reaches the base of the taller man's cock, his body wracking with pleasure. 

Nanu continues to grip the gym leader's hair holding the man still as his other hand moves toward Kabu's ass, his finger rubbing over the man's hole. Kabu bucks at the sensation as he continues to suck and lick the man's cock. The taller man reach over to the table beside the couch and open the drawer to take the bottle of lube out. He pours the liquid onto his hand before moving his hand over the gym leader's hole again. Nanu slowly works one of his fingers in. Kabu moans against the man's cock, his body trembling wanting more and feeling too much at the same time. 

Soon enough Nanu adds his second finger, pushing right onto Kabu's prostate. The gym leader pulls off from Nanu’s cock, biting his lips, a whine building up in his throat as his body writhe harshly from the spike in pleasure. 

"Nanu, Nanu, I'm ready please please…" The gym leader sobs as he rakes his hand on Nanu's hip, trying to steel himself from the assaults by Nanu's fingers. The ex cop smirks at the reactions as he pushed the third finger in and pressed right on the prostate causing the shorter man to cry out loudly at the added sensation. Cute.

"Hm? Ready for what? Tell me what you want." Nanu whispers as he caress Kabu's face, watching the man turns into a writhing mess on his lap. Kabu swallows down his moans as he tries to word out the sentence but failing from the relentless assault by Nanu's fingers.

"I-I wan— Ah! Want your… Nnng!!"

"My what?" Kabu sobs loudly at the taller man's teasing his hand fisting on Nanu's shirt. 

"Your cock!! Hnnn!! I want you- Ahhn!! Fuck me please—" Kabu bit down on the man's shirt his body trembling from the blinding pleasure. Nanu feels high with lust as he hears Kabu, a usually composed man, swears.

"Sure" Nanu pulls his fingers out of Kabu, the man whining indignantly at the process, before he pulls the man up onto his lap his cock rubbing against the gym leader's entrance. Kabu whimpers and nudges his ass against the man's hard cock, his body twitching whenever his cock moves along Nanu's stomach. The taller man moves toward the man's throat and nibbles down on the junction. Kabu moans and bucks hard against Nanu's stomach. "Do it. Ride me." He purrs, smirking as he hears the gym leader's shivering whimpers. Kabu hugs the Nanu's shoulder before he shakily lowers himself onto the man's cock taking it inch by inch, feeling himself get fuller as time goes on.

Kabu let out a long groan as he bottoms out, his hands scratching the other man's back as if to ground himself. His pleasure muddled mind barely conscious as he rests his head on Nanu's shoulder. The taller man rolls his hips experimentally causing Kabu to moan loudly, body convulsing involuntarily, tears rolling down his flushed face. Kabu can feel his cock leaking precum again even though he just came a few moments ago. It feels so good,  _ too good _ . It feels like he is going to explode. 

"Good?" Nanu asks softly as he kneads Kabu's trembling thigh. The gym leader nods, knowing he doesn't have enough energy to form any sentence at that point. Kabu tries to move but his leg barely move to his command, shaking violently whenever he tries to push himself up.

"Nanuuuu…" Kabu whines out, silently begging for the man to move so he can feel Nanu's cock inside him more. He feels greedy but he doesn't care in the slightest. Nanu kisses up Kabu's throat as he starts moving Kabu's hip and set a languid pace. The shorter man groans unhappily wanting more than what he got. "Please more, faster, faster— Aah!!" Nanu bites down on Kabu's collar bone feeling the tight hole around his cock contracting. 

"More huh?" The taller man licks the bleeding bite wound, "Don't regret it later then." Nanu pulls out to the tip before snapping his hip up as his hand push Kabu's hips down to meet his. Kabu let out a loud cry into the near silent room, his hands clawing hard at Nanu's shoulder. His body shudders violently as pleasure spikes through his body leaving him seeing stars. His mind blanked out as he climaxed for the second time. But the pleasure doesn't stop as it kept building up from Nanu's relentless pace.

"W-Wai— Ahhh!!" Kabu couldn’t control his noises as the pleasure kept building inside him, getting so close to cumming but couldn’t at the same time. Nanu groans out at the intense tightness around his cock, realizing that Kabu hasn’t stop contracting around him at all. He looks down and sees Kabu's cock still hard and red with need, precum leaking out of its tip. He watches Kabu trembles and whimpers from each thrust he made into the man. Dry orgasm. And he thought this man couldn't be anymore sexy. 

"Didn't you said you want more just now?" The taller man teased as Kabu continues to convulse with every thrust, his moans getting louder.

"Uhnnn… Nanuuu" The gym leader whines, his body writhing from pleasure, trying his best to ground himself from all the pleasure. The taller man continues to tease Kabu as he set a punishing pace with his thrusts, smirking a little wider as he listens to Kabu's whimpers and moans like music to his ears. "B-Bitch." Nanu barks out a laugh at Kabu's half hearted insult before finding the man's spot and thrust right into it causing Kabu's next words to turn into a loud moan. The gym leader's head slowly turning dizzy with pleasure. 

Nanu lets out a pleasured sigh as Kabu squeeze down tightly on him, pushing deeper into the man to find his own release. The sound of skin slapping against each other and Kabu's cries filled the room, Kabu felt as if he would go insane from the pleasure he is feeling at this point, he doesn't know how he is still conscious. 

The sound of the front door opening caught the little attention that Kabu has left. The sight of Giovanni watching Nanu fucking the living daylight out of him somehow doesn't bother him as much as Kabu had thought. He would later chalk it up to the drug in his system. In fact, he had gotten even more turned on by the idea that he is being watched while getting fucked. He lets out a long whine as he feels Nanu's dick pressed inside him more and more.

"You guys get started without me huh?" The dark haired man mutters as he walks over to the couch and grabs Kabu's face to look at the whimpering man's face more clearly. He slowly wipe away the tears on Kabu's cheek. The dazed man moves closer to the touch, purring at Giovanni. The man noticed the unusual reaction. He gives Nanu a questioning look, "what happened?"

"Got drugged." Nanu gives a short answer before he went back to nibbling Kabu's throat, leaving marks all over the man, and pushing himself deeper into the man. The shorter man mewls, fresh tears forming over his eyes as he rests his cheeks on Giovanni's hardening crotch. The man raises one of his eyebrows at Kabu, petting the man's hair absentmindedly.

"Hm? You want mine too?" Kabu nods as he mouth over the bulge, feeling Giovanni's hard cock through the pants causing the other man to bite down on his lips to stop himself from groaning at the sensation. "Such a greedy slut. Wanting to take both of us huh?" The gym leader moans at his remark, trying to unzip the man's pants with his mouth and failing. Seeing the predicament, Nanu moves Kabu around so he would be facing Giovanni. The dark haired man gives Nanu an appreciative glance before seating himself on the other side of the couch and unzips his pants. He pulls his cock out before he coax it into Kabu's mouth. The grey haired man eagerly swallow the cock, relaxing his throat as he take it in as deep as he could. Kabu let out a long groan as he felt the tip of the man's cock brushed the back of his throat. He feels so full, his mind swimming with pleasure. He is feeling so much everywhere right now, he doesn't even know if he could handle this much sensation.

Nanu rocks his hip back into Kabu, feeling the man twitching around him. Giovanni grabs Kabu's hair and pushes his hip deep into the man's mouth in tandem with Nanu's thrusts. They slowly form a rhythm that starts to increase in pace as time goes on, each of them chasing for their own climax. 

Kabu's eyes roll back at the overwhelming pleasure on both of his sides. Kabu couldn’t hold in the noises that are coming out of him as the two men fucks him in a maddening pace. Kabu continues to lick the underside of Giovanni’s cock, his mouth still enveloping the man, the gym leader widens his mouth more as Giovanni pushes his cock into his mouth, right to the hilt. The tip of the man’s cock hitting Kabu’s throat harder anytime Nanu push into him, rocking him forward. Despite his body wanting to gag, the slight pain only turns into pleasure for Kabu, his head unable to focus on anything but the sensation all over his body.

Nanu lets out a groan as he felt the shorter man tightening around him, looking up at Giovanni whose face is now flushed, panting as hard as him. The dark haired man looks up at Nanu, his eyes filled with lust. The sight of both men consumed by their pleasure bring Nanu very close to his climax. He pushed harder into Kabu, trying to get as deep as he could before cumming inside the gym leader. Kabu couldn’t hold back as he climaxed in conjunction, feeling the warm liquid spilling inside him. His mind sees white as he came hard onto the couch below, his mouth still doesn't give up as it continues to swallow Giovanni’s cock.

Giovanni could barely stop himself from moaning too loudly as he watches the gym leader writhe in pleasure under him. He pushes the man’s face up to him, pushing his cock deep into the man’s mouth. Kabu’s face is now flushed red from over exertion and pleasure, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. His eyes now hazy and dark, giving Giovanni a dazed stare full of lust. At the sight, Giovanni came hard into Kabu’s mouth, his hand grip the man’s hair tightly, forcing Kabu to stay still as he spill his cum into the gym leader’s mouth.

Kabu greedily swallow down the man’s load, licking his lips as he pulls away from Giovanni’s cock. It's still not enough, he wants more, he  _ needs _ more. He whines when Nanu tries to pull out, his leg gripping on Nanu’s, forcing the man to stay where he is. 

“N-Not yet… More, hnn, more…” Nanu hasn’t seen Kabu this desperate before in his life, but that somehow makes him even more turned on than ever, his cock starting to get hard again inside the man. He looks up at Giovanni who seems to be as affected by the gym leader as him and an idea comes into his mind. He moves down to whisper to Kabu, his hands roaming the gym leader’s toned chest, playing with one of the man’s nipples.

“Sure, we will give you as much as you want.” Before the other two men can question him, Nanu pulls Kabu up onto his lap, his chest hitting the man’s back. The gym leader yelp out in surprise before he starts moaning again as the taller man nibbles on his throat, and starting to roll his hip once again, pushing his cock right into Kabu’s prostate. Nanu looks up at Giovanni, moving his hand and stretch out the shorter man’s hole out even more, his own semen leaking from the unfilled space, smirking as he feel Kabu shaking around him at his action. “What are you waiting for? Let's give him  _ everything _ .”

Kabu’s face flushed red at Nanu’s implication, his heart pounding at the sheer thought of having both men inside him at the same time. Even then the gym leader can already feel his cock twitching in anticipation. Being filled to the brim by both men, both of their cocks moving inside him filling him up more inch by inch, he couldn’t help but moan out at the thought of how he would feel. He whimpers as Nanu push 2 fingers into him, with the man’s cock still inside him, making his hole already so inexplicably tight. Kabu looks up at Giovanni meeting with the man’s lustful gaze, his eyes scanning hungrily over Kabu’s body. The gym leader whimpers out Giovanni’s name as if to let the man know that he is more than ready to take it. 

The dark haired man moves closer to Kabu and kisses him roughly, his tongue prodding and overpowering Kabu in seconds. The gym leader doesn't mind as he groans into the man's mouth, tugging on Giovanni's shirt to tell him to hurry it up. Giovanni quickly stroke his own cock again spreading Kabu's saliva and cum over his it before reaching for the lubricant bottle on the table and pour some over his cock. He stares at Kabu's wet and pliant hole, Nanu stretching the man out, ready for him. Giovanni lines his cock up against the man's hole, gazing lecherously at Kabu.

"Look at you, so hot and ready for us. You want us bad huh? You love our cocks don't you?" Kabu whines wantonly at the man's teasing, nodding as his hand shakily wraps themselves around Giovanni's back preparing himself of what is coming. "Ready?" Giovanni's low whisper makes Kabu shudders, his hard cock starting to leak. 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes—" Kabu's litany got cut short as Giovanni's cock start pushing into him. A loud groan got stuck in his throat as he becomes breathless with each inch he takes from the man's cock. Nanu makes small shallow thrusts as Giovanni push his hard cock in, widening the gym leader's already tight hole. Kabu's whole body shakes as he feels himself getting split open by both men, his head spins as his mind starts to go blank with pleasure. Tears roll down his cheeks as Kabu claws on Giovanni's back to try and ground himself. 

The two men groans out as soon as Giovanni bottoms out, feeling their own cocks beside each other in the tight hole. The dark haired man looks up at Nanu, both blanketed by desire, Nanu quickly pulled the man in for a fierce kiss, each of them fighting each other for dominance. Kabu moans, watching his two partners kiss, feeling so stuffed by both of them right now. The men turned their attention back to the gym leader, exploring Kabu's body with their mouth and hands. 

Nanu bit down softly on Kabu's necks leaving marks all over as if to show his ownership of Kabu. His hand squeezing and kneading all Kabu's sensitive spots. 

Giovanni mouths over Kabu's nipples licking and sucking it lightly, smiling whenever he hears a breathless groan rumbling in the gym leader's throat. His hand reaches out to open table drawer and pull out a case. Kabu soon comes to a realization as to what the case is, and his thoughts are confirmed when Giovanni opens and takes out one of the rods, the medium sized one. Kabu can feel his heartbeat quickens at the sight of the rod knowing what will come next. Nanu had ordered these a few weeks ago and while Kabu doesn't have some crazy interest over urethral play, he would be lying if he says he's not more than a little curious about it. Still, this would be his first time ever doing it though and just that thought already makes him shakes with anticipation. The gym leader watches as the dark haired man strokes his cock slowly before he moves over to whisper beside Kabu's ears.

"Breathe okay? You will be fine. Do you want it?" Kabu nods his head several times at the question staring right at the rod above his cock. Sastisfied with the answer, Giovanni pours some lube over the rod before very slowly inserting it into the man's cock.

Nanu pulls Kabu back, having the man lies on his back, arms locking the other man's shoulder in place, as he kiss and caress Kabu's body in comfort. Kabu breathes in heavily as he felt the cold tip of the rod steadily stretching his cock open.

"That's good. You're doing so well Kabu. Breathe, just breathe." Nanu whispers words of encouragement to the gym leader as he continues to softly massage Kabu's stomach. Kabu whimpers, overwhelmed by the new sensation. It doesn't hurt though, it just felt so…  _ full _ . Nanu continues to whispers praises as he pets Kabu gently, kissing away the endless tears that's flowing out of the man's eyes. 

Giovanni angles his cock up at Kabu's prostate as the rod reaches the same spot inside the man's cock. The reaction is instant.

Kabu back arched at the sensation, trembling violently at the sudden shockwave of pleasure that went through him. He moans loudly as he feel his prostate being pushed from all the places imaginable.

"Good boy. Such a good boy. Taking everything so eagerly. You're doing so well Kabu." Nanu continues his litany of praises, his arms holding Kabu back from moving too much. Kabu mewls shamelessly, his body turning into a writhing mess as Giovanni continues to push at his prostate with each thrust. 

"Oh god, Oh go— A-Aaah!!!" Kabu turns his face to the side as he climaxed again. His insides throbbing as he rides out his high, but unable to stop it. Kabu sobs as he looks down at his hard cock, precome leaking out of his filled hole, his tip red with need. Giovanni and Nanu starts moving inside him, increasing the speed with each thrust before turning it into a maddening pace, sending waves after waves of pleasure coursing through Kabu's whole body. 

The gym leader turns into a whimpering mess, pressed between the two men, his body stuffed with them. He lays there taking everything the men have to give him, his body twitching from his own orgasm. Kabu's mind becomes blank as the only thing he could feel and care for is the pleasure from all around his over sensitive body. 

His attempt to beg comes out as a mess, turning into whimpers and moans instead. Kabu feels like he's going crazy, it feels so good that he might die. He never want it to stop, he wants to continue feeling the two men filling him up with each thrust, getting a bit deeper, stretching him even wider with their cocks. More, more, more.

Nanu and Giovanni stare hungrily as Kabu turns into a mess between them, watching his dazed eyes darkened, full of lust and want. His mouth opening slightly, moans spilling out from it. The tight squeeze between them causes the two men to groan out, each desperately thrusting into the man trying to find their own release. They didn't know who came first but it doesn't really matter either as both of them fill the gym leader up with their cum. Kabu's whole body writhe harshly as he feel himself getting filled to the brim with both men's semen, feeling some of it spills out of his filled hole, trickling down to the sofa below. Giovanni and Nanu continues to thrust into Kabu's abused hole as they ride out their high, pushing their cum as deep into the man as they could, filling him up. 

Kabu whimpers at their action, trying to find his own release but is hindered but the rod in his cock. His body twitch violently between the men, his hands pawing at anything to hold onto. Giovanni strokes Kabu's oversensitive cock as he starts pulling the rod out ever so slowly, causing Kabu to let out a long whine. Nanu kisses the gym leader, holding onto his hand tightly as Kabu finally rides out his orgasm. Kabu came hard between the men, cum spraying against their chest, his body trembling as his cock spills out ribbons of cum. It kept gushing out of his cock as the two men thrusts languidly inside Kabu, milking out the man as much as they could. 

"Good, like that. Cum as much as you want Kabu. Just like that." The two men's whispered words of praise jumbled up in Kabu's brain that he doesn't know who is talking at this point. The only thing he can feel is the two men deep inside him, still thrusting in and out as he continues to ride out his own orgasm, cum still spilling out of his cock as if it would never end. 

After what feels like an eternity, Kabu finally could start to breathe properly again as he finally comes down from his high. His body could barely move as it lay limply, sandwiched between the two men who are still breathing heavily. Giovanni makes the first move as he slowly pulls out of the gym leader, Kabu groaning at the sudden emptiness he felt. Nanu followed suit, pulling out as gently as he could. Kabu can feel their cum flowing down from his hole, his face still flushed red from over exertion and embarrassment. After he finally got released from the drug in his system Kabu finally realized how needy he had acted through the whole ordeal but he can barely think of something to say as he could barely hold his consciousness. His energy spent by the earlier activity. Before he falls to his sleep, he could feel warm towels gently wiping over his body accompanied by hushed voices of the two men. Kabu tries to keep his eyes open as to help in some way but instead a warm hand touch his cheeks before he feels a warm lip kissing his forehead. 

"Its okay, you can go to sleep Kabu." 

"We will take care of this." Voices of comfort from Giovanni and Nanu are in a surprisingly soft tone that he rarely heard of. Kabu smiles softly before letting himself finally drift into sleep.

* * *

Kabu still couldn't stop his face from brightening up like a tomato the entire morning. Nanu had been relentlessly teasing him as he had expected and Giovanni smirks and chuckles at most of it. The gym leader would go find a hole to bury himself in if he could, but he can barely walk after yesterday. He is lucky to have decided to meet them on the weekend or he would have to explain to everyone why he couldn't come in for work at the gym.

"You are so needy Kabu. Like a Meowth with food." Nanu chuckles as he forks cooked eggs into his mouth. 

"You are quite cute." Giovanni doesn't help the case either as he added on to Nanu's comment sipping his morning coffee. Kabu, face still flushed red, stabs in the eggs and start munching it aggressively as if that would help him escape from the current situation. He made a big mental note to never go to the party with Raihan ever again. The boy seems to think that spiking his drink with aphrodisiac and drinking it would be a great dare. Kabu didn't think so. But he's drunk, and he doesn't back down from a dare. And he regrets it. A lot. 

As the two men teases him more about how 'horny' he is yesterday Kabu tries to think of anything to talk about to distract them off the topic. As thoughts rushed pass his mind, one of his memories of last night stuck out.

"You two are exceptionally sweet last night." Kabu's sudden statement stop the two men on their tracks. "You even kiss me on the forehead," Kabu chuckles as he starts to see Giovanni's face turning red at his words, "and you praise me so much like you are worshipping me." he continues as he now watch Nanu trying to turn his face away to somewhat hide his reddening face. "Its so cute." Kabu let out a genuine smile he usually reserved for rare occasions, his mind filled with bliss as he remembers last night. He might be a bit embarrassed but it was great either way, especially for Nanu and Giovanni to be so sweet, it's such a rare treat. 

Kabu watches as the two men sputters, their cheeks now red from embarrassment. Oh how the table have turned. Maybe he should invite Raihan to parties more after all. 


End file.
